


Those Big Blue Eyes

by BelieveThinkDreamLarry



Series: Smut shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter Harry, Bottom Louis, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Louis gets caught watching porn, M/M, Older Harry, Top Harry, Underage Sex, Younger Louis, ran out of tags, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThinkDreamLarry/pseuds/BelieveThinkDreamLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's asked to babysit his mum's friend's kid for the night and is instantly attracted to the blue eyed boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Big Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing underage. It starts off in Harry's POV and goes into 3rd person.  
> Hope you like it xx
> 
> I started a mini fci based on this. It's called 'Innocence in Your Eyes' . Check it out on my profile if you'd like

**Harry's POV**  
  
  
  
  
  


This is fucking unbelievable. My mum knows I had plans tonight and now I'm stuck having to babysit her friends 14 year old son while they go out.  
  
  


I'm a 19 year old who has to spend his Friday night babysitting some kid. Just perfect. I had to call Liam and Niall telling them I won't be able to make it to their party which blows.  
  


Now I'm busy sitting in the couch, scowling at my mother as she rushes to put her earrings on. I hear a car hoot and it's probably my mums friend Jay.  
  
  


Jay rushes in with her son who's name I think is Lewis or something behind her. "Thank you so much Harry. I had no one else to take him to since the other girls are at their friend's house. You're life saver." She says and I smile at her. "Louis is a bit shy as you can see." She says pointing to the smaller boy who is looking down and when his head lifts at the mention of his name my breath hitches.  
  
  


He smiles a bit at me and I swear it's like he's an angel. His blue eyes twinkle with innocence and his skin glows with this purity and every part of me wants to wreck him.  
  
  
  


"It's okay Jay, you guys should probably get going soon." I say wanting them to go as soon as possible. She smiles and kisses my cheek and my mum does the same and they're soon out the door.  
  
  
  


Once they're gone I turn to face Louis, who stands a bit awkwardly. "I'm Harry by the way." I say and he smiles a bit and clasps his hands together. "Hi." He squeaks out and I want to coo at how adorable he is.  
  
  


"You can make yourself comfortable. Are you hungry, thirsty?" I ask and he nods and sits down. "I'll get you something. Be right back." I say and make my way to the kitchen.  
  
  


It seems as if he doesn't talk much which makes it difficult for him to open up to me. I want to get to know this blue eyed beauty with soft brown hair who is by far the prettiest boy I've ever seen.

And he's quite curvy for a 14 year old and he's got quite an arse too. The things I would love to do to that arse of his. I feel terrible for having these thoughts about a 14 year old.  
  
  
  


I mean he can't be that experienced and here I am wanting to have him in so many ways. I shake these thoughts and grab a bottle of water and heat up some of the pizza that was left and take it to him.  
  
  
  


When I enter the lounge, my eyes wide at what I see. There's a movie on the television and by the looks of it, an adult one, and Louis stares attentively at the screen and I notice his hard on and his whimpering.  
  
  


Maybe he's not that innocent.  
  
  
  


"Lou." I say and he snaps his head to me, eyes wide and mouth parted like a fish out of water. "I-I .." He stutters and I smirk at him.  
  
  
  


"Need help." I say suggestively and his eyes widen even more and what shocks me the most, is he's quick to nod. "Please." He says palming his hard on and I feel myself harden as well.  
  
  
  


"Wanted to do this the moment I saw you're innocent eyes." I say putting the water and slice of pizza down and saunter over to where he was situated on the couch and I drop to his length on my knees in front of him.  
  
  
  


"Ever gotten a blow job?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Good." I say and unzip his pants and freeing his surprisingly large length for a boy his age.  
  


I look up at him and see his eyes blown with lust and cheeks red as I tug on his length and he lets out the prettiest moan. "Feel good baby?" I ask and he moans in response and I smirk as I drop my head to take him into my mouth.  
  
  
  


"Uh." He mewls and I smile around his length as I bob my head up and down, taking in as much of him as I can. His dainty hands grab at my hair , tugging a bit, making me moan around him and I feel his body shake with pleasure.  
  
  
  


"G-gonna-" and before he can say anymore, he comes into my mouth with a whine and I drink him all in. I release him with a pop and grab him and attach my mouth to his, letting him taste himself.  
  
  
  


He moans into my mouth and I pull away as he stares at me dazedly. "Think you could return the favor?" I ask and he nods , blushing and I get up from off the floor and sit on the couch as he drops to his knees in front of me and I moan at the sight of him.  
  
  
  


He hesitantly palms my crotch and I throw my head back as he rubs me through my jeans. He then stops and unbuttons my jeans and frees my aching erection. His eyes widen at my size. I'm pretty big if I do say so myself.  
  
  
  


He then wraps both his hands around my girth and starts tugging on it emitting moans from me. "Mm, just like that baby." I say bucking up into his small hands.

  
  


I then feel him kitten lick at my tip and I moan as he takes me further into his mouth. "Fuck baby ." I moan as he tries to bob further down on my length and wraps his hands around what his mouth can't and I throw my head back in ecstasy.  
  
  
  


"So good." I say as he bobs eagerly down my cock, and I feel my stomach burn with a familiar feeling. "Close Lou." I moan and when he looks up at me, with those big blue eyes, I completely lost it and came in his mouth.  
  


He chokes a bit but swallows every drop. Once I go soft, I pull him off me gently and cup his face and kiss him. He eagerly kisses back as I lick into his mouth, tasting myself on him. I pull away and look into his flushed face.  
  
  


Well that was one way to spend my Friday night.

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

They lay beside one another, still reeling from their orgasms. "Are you okay?" Harry asks, brushing Louis' fringe to the side, making the younger boy smile.  
  
  
  


"Yeah, that was.....amazing." Louis says and Harry chuckles at the younger boy. "I can agree it was. But what we did was wrong. You're only 14, I can get in a lot of trouble if someone found out about this." Harry says, coming  back to his senses.  
  
  
  


"I promise I won't tell anyone. I enjoyed what we did. I don't regret one bit of it. And maybe we could... Do it again sometime. Maybe take it further." The younger boy says, tracing his fingers over Harry's tattoos on his chest, making the older boy shiver at the touch.  
  
  


"U-uhm... I don't think that's a good idea. You're 14 and...." He trails off and Louis lets out a sigh of frustration and makes a move to straddle Harry.  
  
  
  


"Look, I may be 14 but I'm not stupid. I know what we did. And I wanna do it again. I want you to fuck me." He says innocently and makes the older boy's jaw drop.  
  
  
  


"You little minx." He says smirking and Louis smirks back at him and attaches their lips. They moan into each others mouths, loving the feeling off their lips meshed together.   
  
  
  


Harry wraps his arms around the smaller boy's waist and deepens their kiss, adding just enough pressure to have the younger boy moaning.  
  
  


"Please." He begs and grinds down on Harry , making them moan at the contact. Harry lifts Louis up with him as he makes way to his bedroom.  
  
  


Once inside he drops the younger boy onto the bed with a 'humph' and crawls on top of him, and connects their mouths again.  
  
  
  


Both boys were already naked from earlier, so Harry's hand easily found their way to Louis hole. The younger boy tenses at first when Harry's finger prodded his hole, but relaxed when Harry distracted him by sucking lightly on his neck.  
  
  


Soon Harry's finger enters the boy's hole making him moan in pleasure and pain. "Uh." He breaths out as Harry fingers him open. "More." He greedily asks and Harry smirks against his neck and adds another finger.  
  
  


Louis pushes down on Harry's fingers and when Harry's fingers brush his prostate,Louis lets out a strangled moan. "Harry!" He moans out and Harry hits his spot repeatedly making Louis writher in pleasure.  
  
  
  


All too soon Harry's fingers are gone and Louis pants in need. "Need to get lube and a condom. Is it your first time?" Harry asks and Louis nods his head with a blush.  
  
  
  


Harry's eyes widen. "Are you su-" "Yes just do it already." The younger boy whines and Harry nods as he grabs the lube and condom. "If you want me to stop I will. I don't want to do something you'll regret later." He says putting the condom on and lubing his shaft.  
  
  
  
  


"I won't. I promise. Just need you. Please." Louis says and Harry makes way to Louis and hovers over him, connecting their mouths in a sweet, slow kiss. "Okay." He says against the boys lips and lines himself with Louis awaiting hole.  
  
  
  


With one swift motion, he enters Louis who cries out at the stretch. "Deep breathes baby. Deep breathes." Harry says, trying hard not to pound into the smaller boys body with how tight he is around his dick.  
  
  
  


"Please move." The younger boy squeaks out and Harry connects their mouths as he begins thrusting into him. Louis lets out little squeaks each time and Harry groans at  the feeling of Louis around him.  
  
  
  


They're both overwhelmed with the feeling of each other, completely lost in it. Harry starts out with slow, gentle thrusts that gradually quicken. Louis grabs onto Harry's biceps as he thrusts into the boy.   
  
  
  


"Fuck, you feel so good baby." Harry says , head spinning with the pressure of Louis tight walls engulfing him. "Make me come. Please. I want to come." Louis begs, and Harry starts to fuck into Louis, with force, hitting his prostate making  him arch in pleasure. "Uh, god please." Louis begs and Harry flips them over.  
  
  


"Ride me." He says as Louis straddles him, cock still deep inside him. Louis starts to rolls his hips then lifts himself off of Harry and sinking down on Harry's thick cock.  
  
  
  


"Fuck, just like that." Harry moans grabbing Louis hips, helping him bounce on Harry's cock, both close to coming. "Gonna come." Harry says feeling his orgasm fast approaching. With that said , Louis bounces faster on top of Harry, the need to come there too.  
  
  
  


"Uh,uh, UH!" Louis screams coming over their chests. Harry fucks up into Louis and comes inside him , into the condom with a deep groan. "Fuck yes." He says riding out his orgasm.  
  
  


He stills and pulls Louis off his soften dick with a hiss at the sensitivity. Louis collapses on top of Harry, exhausted. "Thank you." He says tiredly and Harry smiles at him.  
  
  


Later on both boys shower together and wash off the evidence of earlier. They change back into their clothes and sit on the couch, Louis against Harry's chest.  
  
  


When their mothers arrive a little bit later, they both smile at the sight of the two boys asleep on the couch, Harry's arms around Louis who's snuggled into his chest.  
  
  
  


"Aaw, they make such a cute couple."

 

"If they ever decide to get together I don't think I'd mind. Harry's a good boy."

 

They whisper to each other as they look at their children.  
  
  


And maybe being together won't be such a problem.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should make like a mini fic of this. Comment if that's what you want. xx


End file.
